


lucky in love

by jiminie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminie/pseuds/jiminie
Summary: He never thought this day would come.It sounds stupid and cheesy but, genuinely, Hoseok never thought this day would arrive. His wedding day. His and Hyungwon’s wedding day.





	lucky in love

He never thought this day would come.

 

It sounds stupid and cheesy but, genuinely, Hoseok never thought this day would arrive. His wedding day. His and Hyungwon’s wedding day. Even as he watches his cousin traipse up the church steps with her four (or is it five now?) kids in tow, the words still feel surreal and make his skin tingle the same way it did when he first realiesed that shit, he wanted to marry Choi Hyungwon.

 

In Hoseok’s mind, the idea of a wedding was strictly under the label of ‘things that happen to other people’, not to him. There was a mental wall around the idea that just made it inconceivable. Intangible. Straight up unrealistic. Perhaps that’s why the very real reality of everything happening today seems so hyper saturated - everything more vivid than ever before.

 

“-seok? Hoseok?” a voice calls softly, and Hoseok turns to see Minhyuk poking his head around the wall of the cloister where Hoseok has escaped to try and cool his nerves with the fresh air, and rid his lungs of all the hairspray and perfume that polluted the atmosphere of the little room in the church they had set up as his dressing room.

 

“Hey Minhyuk,” Hoseok breathes with a smile - smiles are coming very easily today, it seems, and each one only inflates the giant bubble of happiness that’s floating in his chest.

 

“How you feeling?” Minhyuk asks, grinning as he comes to straighten Hoseok’s tie.

 

“Like I want to get in there and just marry him already,” Hoseok admits. While the excitement is nice, he really really just wants to see Hyungwon.

 

“Well today’s your lucky day-”

 

“I know.”

 

“Be quiet,” Minhyuk laughs, “I’m about to take you to go see your damn husband, stop making jokes.”

 

“How can I when you’re the biggest joke here,” Hoseok replies, mainly on autopilot, because the thought of seeing Hyungwon has taken over his body and he can feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. His knees feel weak. Everything seems electric. He’s ready.

 

Minhyuk gives him a smile and says nothing else as they walk to the end of the cloister to enter the church. The warm murmur of speech just adds to the nerves pulsating in Hoseok’s stomach, and his whole body feels like it’s been over-run with first date nerves turned up to the highest degree. He wonders if when he looks at Hyungwon it’ll be like seeing him for the first time again, experiencing that first initial ‘oh-wow-there-you-are’ feeling that first started to erode the prison around the concept of marriage in his head.

As they move into position, just like in rehearsal, Hoseok catches Chankyun’s eye from where he’s sitting in the pews next to Jooheon and give him a soft smile, receiving a solid thumbs up in response. It makes him want to laugh, so he does, and he lets himself drink everything in, soaking up every last modicum of light and sound and happiness so that he can play it all back in his head forever. Everything feels so perfect.

 

And when the music starts up and the chatter ebbs, Hoseok takes a deep breath in and smiles as he turns to look up the aisle. But Hoseok’s breath is caught in his throat and maybe that’s why he feels light as air. He can feel his heart thudding in his chest but it sounds muffled, like it’s not in his chest but rather at the other end of the aisle in Hyungwon’s possession. With every step Hyungwon takes closer, another flood of warmth passes through his body telling him that he’s the luckiest man to ever live - as if he didn’t know that already.

 

He’s distantly aware of the music coming to a standstill but he’s far more focused on the soft, warm smile of his fiance standing right in front of him. Hoseok wants more than anything to tell him how beautiful he looks, how he’s hoping this memory will stay with him, untainted and perfectly golden for the whole of the life time he and Hyungwon are about to spend together. But he can’t - no words would seem enough. Not even the vows can encompass how much Hoseok wants to hand his very soul to Hyungwon and tell him that _you are my home, you are a part of me that makes me feel more alive than i ever could alone. Thank you for showing me this world with you in it - it’s a much lighter, brighter place than it could be before._

 

He smiles, and Hyungwon smiles back in that secret, safe way of his that makes the world feel as though it belongs to him and Hoseok alone.

 

The world around Hyungwon seems dull in comparison - Hoseok knows Kihyun is stood just behind him as his best man but Hoseok doesn’t see him. All he sees is Hyungwon and the precious future they have together unfolding from his fingertips.

 

“...and now the grooms will say their vows,” says Hyungwoo who has been saying all the lovely wonderful things he’s planned to say and Hoseok heard him say at the wedding rehearsal that Hoseok has not been listening to. Hyungwon will probably kill him for not paying attention to his own wedding because of how beautiful his fiance looks but as Hyungwon stands before him, so radiant and ethereal that Hoseok can barely believe he’s human rather than an angel, Hoseok realises that he doesn’t really mind.

 

“Do you, Shin Hoseok, Chae Hyungwon, to be your lawfully wedded husband,” Hoseok wants to wipe away the tears that are beginning to gather like pearls are the corners of Hyungwon’s eyes but his hands are shaking too much to move, “to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part.”

 

“I do,” Hoseok says, barely waiting for Hyungwoo to finish speaking, short of breath and light headed as he speaks and Hyungwon squeezes his shaking hand as he tries to slid the golden band onto his finger.

 

“And do you  Chae Hyungwon,” Hyung woo continues softly, “take Shin Hoseok, to be your lawfully wedded husband - to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

 

“I do,” Hyungwon replies with strong, beautiful sense of certainty, looking Hoseok straight in the eye in the way that never fails to make shivers run up and down his spine like young lovers on a beach - young lovers that he and Hyungwon have been and hopefully still are, depite ho very adult what they're doing is.If it was anyone else, Hoseok know he's be terrifyied by how old he feels to be doing so serious and responsible. But with Hyungwon it doesn't feel like that - it just feels natural. 

 

Hyungwoo’s eyes are shining now with unshed tears and Hoseok’s cheeks feel as though they are going to burst from smiling so much as Hyungwon decorates his hand with a band that matches his own.

 

“You may now kiss,” is all Hoseok needs before he slides his hand  up to cup Hyungwon’s soft cheek in his palm to press his lips against Hyungwon’s soft pliant ones. The words soulmates resonates through every inch of his being and he feels so right, so at peace with the universe that he never wants the moment to end, even as his own tears mix with Hyungwon’s. Hoseok feels infinitely in love and completely invincible.

 

“I love you,” Hyungwon says, as they break the kiss - an echo of the thousands of times they’ve said it, but somehow entirely differently. Entirely new. Their first time saying it since they became married. Married. Hoseok loves the way it sounds.

 

“I love you too,” is Hoseok’s simple, easy reply, that doesn’t even need to be said, but is said anyway because nothing, nothing in the world can compare to the feeling of saying those words and confirming to the world how very much in love he is with Hyungwon. And as he takes Hyungwon’s hand in his own, they make their way back down the aisle as one.   

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoye this uglie Mess lmao  
> this fic is dedicated to amy because i wrote it to fix the ending of a fic she read that broke hyungwon and hoseok up at the end like a Monster
> 
> also congratulations to the boys im so proud of them for their first win im crying in the club yall
> 
> if u have any questions/comments/criticisms pls let me know it makes my Day :^))


End file.
